


【DMC】实验动物

by Essenae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: Nero真好吃，请大家一起来吃





	【DMC】实验动物

**Author's Note:**

> *mob预警  
> *人外预警  
> *R18G预警  
> *mobV暗示  
> *微DN

“真是个甜美的孩子。”  
如果你见到的是头顶耳机单杀一条街的恶魔杂兵的Nero，你当然不会这样想。但现在？被长剑钉穿掌心固定在冷硬的大理石板上，从指尖滴落着温热鲜血，咬破唇沿也抑制不住哭喘的Nero，绝对配得上这一描述。  
“别咬。”男人命令道。手指隔着一层薄橡胶手套强行撬开他唇瓣伸进他嘴里搅动。逼出他的呜咽声后才终于玩弄足够，笑着将口枷填入他嘴中。  
“虽说只是个实验对象，但这么赏心悦目，不自己享受一下也是可惜。”  
Nero屈辱地闭上眼睛，清浅的泪水浸湿睫毛，在眼角渐渐凝聚成滴。沿无法闭合的口角流下的唾液也在晶莹闪烁。  
一刀划开他的裤带，下一刀直接刺入他的胸腔。被撕碎的衣服下摆暴露了他的腰腹，方便了观者欣赏他受激惊慌弹起的模样。初熟的青年挣扎着欲逃脱而不能，劲瘦腰肢弓起一道赏心悦目的弧度。  
差不多该开始正餐了。  
也许应该先把这孩子眼睛蒙上？

被剥夺了视觉的Nero听见了怪物窸窸窣窣移动的声音，随后是一声人类尖利的惨叫，再然后是撕咬与吞咽的恶心声响。  
他的裤子早已被那个男人褪至膝盖，但他没能料到，对他的第一次袭击就发生在大腿上。湿滑的长舌沿着他大腿敏感的内侧描摹，也不知那黏液里是否还混了死者未干涸的血液。  
Nero整个人都在发抖。这个恶魔的行为不符合常理，听起来那个男人是被它一口咬死的，但为何它不干脆点解决掉自己？  
“完美的母体。”Nero恍惚间听到。  
母体？我的性别明明是男？  
在他腿上肆虐的舌头突然探向后面。与此同时，本来固定住他双腿的金属环突然崩断，Nero的两条大腿被非人的爪子钳住拔起，折着膝盖掀到身侧压紧。这个极度考验人柔韧性的姿势让他疼得好像韧带撕裂了一般，怎奈舌头被口枷压得严严实实，只能发出含糊的悲鸣。  
接下来直接粗暴的插入令他的悲鸣又升了个音调。  
非人的性器有着非人的尺寸，而Nero处子的甬道还没接受过扩张，即使容纳人类的性器都会很艰难，因此撕裂伤是难免的。但恶魔不会在意这些，鲜血是人类血统带来的独特调味剂。于是抽送之间便总有条冰冷湿滑的长舌在他股间搅动吸吮，咂走Nero体内流出的各种液体的混合物。  
Nero还在挣扎。但他不知道的是，他徒劳无功的努力只会让后面吸得更紧，为侵犯他的个体带来更多快感。初出茅庐的小伙子还是过于缺乏对付恶魔的经验——无论是战斗中还是肉体纠缠中。  
这时他突然意识到，按照他身下性器和舌头交替侵犯的规律与身体其他部位的疼痛，恐怕在享用他的怪物不止一个。  
他猜对了。  
一道锐物划开了他的眼罩。虽然那东西也伤到了他的右眼，但恶魔血统的恢复力让他透过一层血红模糊地看到了趴在他身边切开他大腿与腰侧皮肤啃咬的两三个恶魔，与俯在他身上耕耘的那个一看就更高阶的魔鬼。弄坏他眼罩的正是高阶恶魔尖利的指甲，而之前对他动手动脚的白衣人类男性已经成了地上内脏外翻血肉模糊的一摊肉块。  
恶魔狂乱的红瞳直视他尚且清明的左眼，嗓中滚出嘶哑嘲讽的语句：“你和你父亲一样美味——不过也许你该叫他母亲？”  
联想到它之前“母体”的发言，Nero心头涌上了恐慌。  
他疼痛到几乎失去知觉的身后传来一丝异样。令他鲜血直流的残暴抽插暂时停歇了，但他体内的性器没有退出去的意向。  
从地面攀上几簇细密的触手，分出几支绕上他的腿与腰挑逗，剩下的尽数撑进了他后穴中。  
过分的饱胀感令Nero比之前的疼痛更加不舒服了。更别说那些触手还在以一个相同的速率搏动着分泌液体灌进去，时不时触到他体内最敏感的点，但又不给个痛快。  
未经人事的年轻人反应永远诚实。他口中含糊的呜咽呻吟从痛苦渐渐变了味，带上了一丝甜腻，如果由人类来听，甚至可以误解为雌兽的求欢。  
似乎有什么东西在他的体内生成涨大。Nero不愿意去想那是什么。他开始憎恨半魔人过强的恢复力令他在如此折磨下仍然保持清醒。  
门口突然产生几声爆响，随即是短暂的呼啸风声。  
一道银光悬停在Nero的鼻尖前，紧接着一股黏腻的绿色汁液淋在他脸上。  
Nero闭眼屏息抑制住恶心，但很快便有一块干燥的布巾带点粗暴地在他脸上胡乱擦拭了几下。  
他试探的睁眼，看到了Dante询问式的目光。  
“需要帮忙吗，小子？”  
Nero解释不了什么。Dante意识到问题所在，干笑一声扯出了他嘴中填着的口枷。  
固定Nero并让他流血不止的刀具终于被撤出他的身体，Nero慢腾腾地起身，伸手抚过自己愈合中的伤口，倒吸一口冷气。  
“我说的帮忙，不是指刚刚那点小事。”Dante把目光缓缓移向Nero微鼓的小腹。  
“先回答我，Dante，”Nero偏过头，企图逃避Dante过于赤裸的视线，“我的父——母亲是谁？是你，还是和你有什么关系的人？”  
他没有得到回答。


End file.
